mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Whomp's Forest
Whomp’s Forest is the second main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through a pipe on a small island in the first overworld. Mario starts next to a river, facing a giant tree and a large dried-up waterfall. Past the giant tree is a tunnel with a large hole leading underground. On the other side of the tunnel are several tall mushrooms for Mario to climb, and some cliffs, which are the home of the Whomp King. Levels Star 1: The Whomp King’s Revenge Like the Bob-omb King, the Whomp King returns from Super Mario 64 and wants revenge on Mario. He is located on the other side of the tree through the yellow tunnel, and up a series of platforms next to the mushrooms. He can be defeated the same way as in the original game – wait for him to attack, and while he’s flat on the ground, ground pound on his back. If Mario is in the middle of a ground pound animation when the Whomp king tries to whomp him, he will pass right through and land on Whomp King’s back. Star 2: Inside the Giant Tree Mario must climb up a Giant Tree and get the star inside. The tree is directly in front of Mario’s starting position with a red arrow pointing at the first platform. Climb the outside of the tree, enter the tree at the top, and drop through the hole in the center to get the star. Star 3: Explore Deep Into the Forest Mario must venture to the depts of the forest to discover this star. Inside the yellow tunnel, take the path that branches off to the right, where there is a giant hole with a sign in front of it. The sign notifies Mario that he can not come back, how to land without taking damage by diving and performs a Group Pound, and there are exactly 5 normal coins in the pit. Drop down the hole, and the star is located at the end of a series of platforms. Use long jumps to cross the platforms. Star 4: The Forest’s Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the forest. The locations are as follows: # At the head of the river, on the right side, inside a stack of boxes # At the head of the river, on the left side # At the top of the tall tree, on a platform next to the opening (use a triple jump to get up) # In the water, under the bridge leading to the tunnel tree # On the ground, next to the opening of the tunnel on the left side # On the far edge of the large hole in the tunnel, on the way to star 3 # On the ground, to the right of the tunnel exit, between two mushrooms # On top a mushroom, on the last platform before the Whomp King, turn around and it’s on the second mushroom After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears near the start, across the river next to the coin line. Star 5: Climb the Forest Mushrooms Wing Cap Required! This star is located on the tallest mushroom in the level. Go to the Whomp King area and climb up the single mushroom that is higher up, which leads to a platform which has the wing cap. After getting the cap, turn around and fly to the mushroom in the corner of this room. Mario now needs to perform one more Wing Cap jump to reach the star on the highest mushroom. Star 6: Upon the Not-So Waterfall Wing Cap Required! Get the wing cap in the same way as Star 5. This star is on top of a dried-up waterfall/dam (the large stone structure next to the big tree). Fly under the arch into the next room and onto a platform with the “!” switch. Hit the switch and jump up the boxes - single jump ledge grabs work with enough forward momentum. On top is the star as well as a couple of coins. Enemies * Amp * Goomba * Kuromame * Piranha Plant * Whomp Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Forest Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Location